Allies and Enemies
by Suluviel
Summary: What will happen when Slade gets and allie thats just like him, who is this girl who is almost just as creepy as Raven, and there is also an angry blonde hair hippy about. LOR, and YYH crossover.


**Chapter One**

**Meetings**

"Ah, your highness, I finally have you where I want you." A tall pale elf said as he glared at her though pale eyes. The girl to which he was speaking was becoming angrier with each passing moment, she was backed on to a cliff by the very person who betrayed her parents and sent her far away from the place she knew.

"Enta uluma o muru, Tul tece enta kaure, Tece nako aha, Yana enta kaure!" after she finished with the incanation, she thrust her hands towards the betrayer, and wind came and blew him away. She fell to her kness, clutching her necklace.

"Wow, how can you" Beast Boy started as he came out from the bushes and walked toward her, she being startled grabbed him by the neck and put a dagger up near his throat. Instantly the other Titans came out of hiding, and within seconds the girl was unarmed and surrounded.

"What do you want?" she directed the question towards Robin, her eyes narrowing.

"How 'bout your name and why you attacked Beast Boy." Robin said angerly.

"Hm, let's see, I'll introduce myself once you do. And for the reason I attacked the freak of nature, well let's just say slime bucket," she jerked her head towards the still form of the evil advisor, "was trying to finish what he started, I knocked him out and the freak of nature just came by and startled me." The Titans exchanged looks of disbelief, while the evil advisor got up and came towards Raven with a dagger in his hand. Raven had her back towards the evil advisor, the girl saw the evil advisor comming towards Raven with an evil grin on his face. She made her mind up, she ran towards Raven, shoved her out of the way as the dagger came down. She let out a gasp as the dagger cut through her shoulder. Once he saw that the odds were against him, he dissappeared.

"What in the heck are you trying to do!" Raven asked voice dripping with distain, and glaring at the girl, who stared back her face impassive.

"I just saved your life." she said quietly as she pulled the dagger out of her shoulder. The rest of the Titans were shocked with what just happened. "Oh, by the way, my name is Suluviel. Farewell." She got up, grabbed her sack and walked off in the twilight.

"She's wounded, and she did save you life, Raven." Cyborg thought for a moment, "Let's let her stay with us, untill she gets better." after a breif and heated discussion they all agreed, and Cyborg went off to find her. He found Suluviel near a pool of water bathing her wound. "Hey."

Suluviel looked up and muttered "Hello." As she spoke a green hawk landed on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Um, would you like to stay with us untill you get better?" he went and sat down next to her, and the hawk flew down to the ground and looked at Suluviel.

"No." The answer was sharp and quick, as if she was expecting it.

The green hawk transformed into Beast Boy, "We won't take no for an answer. You'll come willingly or unwillingly." when he said unwillingly a big evil grin crossed his face.

"Sorry, but I'm staying here." at this Beast Boy got up and wispered something to Cyborg, who nodded his head and got up, went infront of Suluviel, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Let me go! I'm fine! Arrrrg!"

"I told you we won't take no for an answer." Beast Boy attempted once more to lure her into conversation. Her face remained impassive, except for her eyes, which rolled again for the 50th time. "So ... why did that person you were fighting call you 'your highness'?"

"Because, I'm apart of a royal line." She knew she shouldn't of answered that question after she answered it.

"Oooh, royalty. From where?" Suprised that she said this and becoming intrested. Then the forest around them became unnaturally quiet. Suluviel's senses noted something was wrong.

"Cyborg... your name is Cyborg right?" Cyborg nodded his head. "Let me go somethings wrong." Cyborg looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "No questions, just do it." Suddenly there was arrows everywhere.

"What's this?" Beast Boy asked as he worked on dodging the arrows.

"Damn it!" Suluviel said as she saw what was shooting at them. "Yerch." She spat the word out as if it had a vile taste to it, and she went off and started killing them, soon the woods was filled with the screams of Yerch. The rest of teh Titans came and was astonished at the beings that seemed to enjoy killing things, and Suluviel who had a pissed off look on her face, killing the 'things' with ease and grace.

Robin looked about with amazemet on his face, "You, how?" he was at a loss for words.

"Friend, what are those?' Starfire asked as she gestured towards the dead bodies strewen across the forrest floor.

"Yes, um, Robin I killed them. And they are yerch, or in the common tounge orcs." Suluviel picked up an arrow and looked closly at it. "Crap, the tips are covered with poison."

"If you haven't noticed we don't kill our enimes." Ravin pointed out.

Suluviel took a deep breath, "Look they enjoy killing. Plus they would eat my flesh, your flesh, even the flesh of their own kind." Suluviel shuddered. "They hate all things that live, you do not want to be captured by one." She finished quitetly.

"How and why do you know so much about these creatures?" Cyborg asked, bringing Suluviel out from her daze.

"They, have infested the Southern borders of my Father's kingdom. So it is necessary to know how to weild a sword." Her face was filled with sadness, which quickly turned impassive.

"Can we go now?" Raven asked once Suluviel finished.

"Come on let's go home." Robin said as he turned and walked towards the T-Tower.

"Are you gonna come, or do I have to carry you?" Cyborg asked, which made everyone turn to look at her, and Beast Boy began to howl with laughter.

Suluviel's face showed annoyance, "I'll walk." And she slung her sack over her shoulder. "Lead the way."

After a few moments Raven spoke, "Well, it looks like someone hates you." Suluviel looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"It's that obvious?" she spotted a lock of purple hair, "I've had a vision of this meeting." Suluviel said softly casting her green ringed eyes to the ground.

Raven was not ready for this revelation. "You have teh seccond sight?" Suluviel sighed and nodded her head. "So someone wants you dead and you also can see the future."

"No, not the future," she looked up at Raven, "I see what could happen, and how to keep it from happening." she paused, "But, the visions don't come all of the time."

Starfire came and began to talk to Suluviel, "So friend Suluviel, where do you hail from?" Suluviel was taken aback.

"Well, I'm a wander."

"That person who tried to hurt Raven, is he family?" Starfire was extremely intrested in Suluviel's life.

"No, he might fo been a close friend to my Father, but since he became evil he's probably destroyed my parents, and my brother, or else he's torturing my brother, trying to break him." Suluviel's voice had a note of sadness in it but that was all.


End file.
